Colonel Rozum
Colonel Rozum is a character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. History Colonel Rozum is a United States Air Force officer with access to high profile information, even about the existence of the Plumbers, and has personally known Max Tennyson. It is likely he knew Max is a plumber considering his connections. He was stationed at a base in Florida overseeing the construction, and later investigating the theft of, the high powered rocket engines being developed by NASA to advance Earth to interstellar travel comparable to other alien species. Because the experimental engines use a form of controlled nuclear explosion as a means of propulsion they were targeted by Andromedan refugee, Bivalvan, who was easily able to overpower the guards and prompted a greater military presence. USAF fighter pilots patrolled the sites around the base and targeted Kevin Levin's Rustbucket Jet. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are subsequently imprisoned them and sought to have them assist in the detainment of Bivalvan. Following his joint operation with Ben, the Pentagon sees it fit to place Colonel Rozum in charge of any case dealing with, as he himself puts it, "weird stuff"; extraterrestrial, monsters, robots, UFOs, etc., which he is none too pleased about. When an old security alarm in Los Soledad was activated, Rozum is given the case and is aware of what the government considers to be a failed time travel experiment, the Paradox Project, using an Entropy Pump to generate a weakness in the fabric of space-time allowing travel through time. Rozum demonstrates frustration when Ben's team is already aware of the project, due to it taking him years of hard work to gain the clearance necessary. He enlists their help in stopping Aggregor from using the Entropy Pump, giving his military strength to assist them should they need. It is in this encounter that he reunites with Max Tennyson (which may have been from Max's days as an astronaut given Rozum's connections to NASA) and meets Professor Paradox for the first time. Professor Paradox initially refers to Rozum as Major, a rank below Colonel implying that in the future Colonel Rozum could possibly be demoted. He also appeared again Prisoner Number 775 is Missing when area 51 was attacked. When Ben and the team arrived, Max was outraged to learn that Area 51 was used as a prison for any aliens that had been caught by Rozum and the military. One of the Prisoners escaped, and attempted to get revenge on Rozum for his unjustified decades of imprisonment that cost him the life of his family by targeting Rozum's family. Prisoner 775 was defeated by Ben and taken in by the Plumbers. Rozum showed no remorse over 775's situation, declaring that he was serving his country and planet, severely putting a strain on his relationship with Max and the team. Appearances *''Fame'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' *''The Widening Gyre'' Trivia *In The Widening Gyre, it is revealed that he has a sister. *He appears in Ultimatrix Unleashed in dialogue boxes. *In the forum, Dwayne McDuffie confirms that Colonel Rozum trusts Ben. However, ironically, when asked whether he likes Ben, Dwayne answers, "No." It is yet to be revealed why Colonel Rozum dislikes Ben. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Secondary Characters Category:One-Time Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Militars